She Didn't Know
by ForeverDivisibleByThree
Summary: Sometimes knowing things can make life a whole lot easier, but no one in the world knows everything. People are scared of what they don't know, and there is the perfect sentence to describe Thalia. ThaliaXLeo Drabble-ish/One-shot-ish, tell me if you know.


**A/N Hello again people of the world. I'm really not used to the "fanfiction terms" so I'm very unsure if it is a drabble or one-shot. HELP PLEASE TELL ME. This is my first Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus fanfic and well this is only my second fanfic, my other story I have lost all spirit for, need inspiration. Well just enjoy a sort of short ThaliaxLeo.**

**Disclaimer: (Forgot to do this before..) I don't own PJO or HoO...along with a bunch of other things... _**

_She didn't know…_

His story. That when he was only eight, he killed his own mother. She thought he was just naturally annoying on his own. The thought of him cracking jokes at every single event or word that came out of someone's mouth because of his mother's death never came to her mind. Every time she came close to thinking about it the words 'I'm a hunter' showed up quickly after

_She didn't know…_

His fatal flaw. That her own brother, his best friend, made him feel like he wasn't good enough, and would never be. So when he went around girl to girl (all being out of his league) she felt insecure, thinking, "If maybe I were to quit the hunters for this guy, he couldn't stay true". Leo had different thoughts, but Thalia would never know them, "Impossible to get through the mind of a boy," she would always tell herself.

_She didn't know…_

The pressure of holding such a destructive power. "It's a curse, it's a curse," he told himself from the point he knew he could control fire. Truthfully, she thought it was pretty cool, past actions of other fire controllers didn't scare her, it was just like a warning that read," Watch who you give this power to, many are irresponsible, be careful". She would laugh at the thought that _Valdez_ would be one of those people who would "be careful". Her thoughts of him drift away as the hunters are going to find a new campsite.

_She didn't know…_

Of all the foster homes or none of his relatives wanting to take care of him. She always thought directly after the death of his mother, he was shipped off to Wilderness School. When he decided to tell her his story , she admitted she was angry. Why didn't he tell her this before, why not after sharing with him (along with Jason) the story of her childhood, when her mom and Jason were still around. The whole time he was speaking, small puffs of his breath showing from the piercing cold, she was ranting about this in her head only catching a few of his words along the way.

_She didn't know …_

That he really did have feelings for her. He cared for her and cherished every moment that they spent together, even though there was very few. That compared to her, Khione, and every other girl he ever thought or talked about, was an old rusty penny and she was the dazzling sapphire found nearby,

"Rare and beautiful," he would say. A small, hidden laughing sigh escaped her lips as she trudged along bow in hand.

_But he didn't know…_

That she did have respective feelings for him. It may not be love, but at least it was something. He always thought she saw him as 'Repair Boy'. She did, at first, not anymore though. He tried to brush away the thoughts and the sure fact that she would never have any positive feelings towards him.

* * *

><p>It was a rather cold day at Camp Half-Blood. Children of Apollo shooting arrows, landing either near or spot on the bulls eye and children of Demeter tending the strawberry fields. So to say, pretty much a normal day. Leo walked through the crowd of cold, but happy campers, some chatting, others holding hands on a stroll, and several doing both. With both hands shoved in the pockets of his jeans, he breathed out a heavy sigh, while walking towards Thalia's Pine. He sat down next o the tree, ignoring the wet ground beneath him, and put a hand on the trunk.<p>

"If only you knew…." He let the words drift off as the title 'Hero of Olympus' no longer meant anything as long as she wasn't there.

**A/N So? Review please! This is kinda on a cheesy level for me, and it looked way longer on my iPod so I'm gonna say a drabble, but still please correct me if I'm wrong. Well that leaves on thing left to do, a signout. Thanks for reading/viewing sorry if my grammar sucks, etc. Happy Holidays and other crap, THANKS and there is a very nice button below that reads "Review" :D **

**~Phantom~**


End file.
